


Harry's Omega

by cashmoneytine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Niall, Daddy Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Louis, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis, Sugar Baby Zayn, Sugar Daddy Harry, Sugar Daddy Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-18 13:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cashmoneytine/pseuds/cashmoneytine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being an omega didn't seem bad to people who were not. Because being very horny for days on end wasn't bad, needing an alpha knot wasn't bad, having to quit your life to submit to an alpha wasn't bad, said all the alphas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a little curvy omega in a world full of big alphas would scare most omegas, but not Louis.

Louis hated being an omega, he thought that he looked too much like the girl omegas. He had a big bum and round hips that made him look like a girl if you looked from behind (which was what everyone was doing). 

 

Harry was a tall and lanky alpha whose favorite pass time was looking at omega bums. Like every alpha harry had standards of what his omega should be. Nobody so far had met them. Every alpha had to be mated by their 25th birthday. Harry was only 21 but being around his mated friends, Liam and Zayn all time really made Harry jealous and on the search for an omega. Of course Harry had met a ton of omegas but none of them felt right.  
“Harry we think we have met the perfect omega for you! His name is Louis and he fits all of your omega criteria. Meet him at Lou’s café at six!!!” Liam told harry with Zayn nodding with approval in his lap. Harry looked at the time and saw it was only five. Harry marched up to his room with a grunt thinking did this Louis boy really meet all of his standards?

“NIALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why would you set me up with an alpha I know nothing about?” Niall didn’t bother to answer Louis question. Niall knew his friend would Harry would be perfect for his roommate Louis. Louis never would admit he needed an alpha but heats were hard. “Well you still have to meet him at Lou’s café at 6 because I said you would.” Niall said sheepishly before retreating into his room. Louis sighed and gathered his bag so he could meet this alpha.

Harry walked into the café with the only thoughts in his head that this omega had caramel skin and a big bum (yum!) Harry searched the small restaurant before sitting down in defeat, maybe this omega wasn’t going to show up after all. The door chime signaled a costumer entering the building and that’s when Harry saw the little boy walk up the register and order a tea. The omega scanned the building hoping he wasn’t late for the alpha/omega rendezvous, when he locked eyes with a strong alpha with striking green eyes. Louis grabbed his tea from the cashier and made his way the alpha. “You must be Harry right?” Louis said while extending a hand for Harry to shake. Harry grabbed he small hand while standing up to pull a chair out for his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, this my first time writing on here so please bear with me. I promise chapters will be longer in the future!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sparks went up Louis’ and Harry’s fingertips after the touching. Louis thanked Harry for being such a kind alpha and sat down, Louis knew he had found the right alpha to provide and take care of him. Harry looked as if he walked off the set of a Chanel ad.

 

“So Harry, how old are you? What’s your job?” Louis asked with dilated eyes because he was looking at the person he loved. “I am 21 and I am one half of Styles and Payne Law Firm” Harry looked at Louis with those same big eyes. Harry knew what Liam was talking about you have finally found the one. 

 

*1 month later (nothing much has happened)*

 

Louis isn’t sure when his heat is but he knows it has to be soon. He is just afraid if Harry will choose him as his mate or not. In the past month they have only been on a few dates here and there, they haven’t even moved in with each other. Louis really hopes Harry decides to mate with him after their courting. Harry was everything Louis wanted in an alpha: the looks, height, gentleman, and could dominate Louis.

“Hey baby, want to meet at the café?” Harry texted Louis in hopes of him responding quick and saying yes. Harry had to know when Louis’ heat was so he could be prepared. Going into heat with someone who you are only courting is hard because what if they don’t even like you? They don’t want your knot? Harry really hoped his little Lou could finally be his.  
Louis answered Harry’s café text in about 20 seconds of receiving. What if Harry wanted their courting to be over and not continue as mates? Louis got into his little beat up car and drove to the café to order his usual tea and sit in their usual booth. The door chimed and Harry walked in and walked straight to their booth. Harry reached across the booth to caress Louis little hands.  
“Hi love”

“Hi harry” as soon as Louis heard Harry speak he could feel slick seep out of his hole. His heat was coming and coming fast. Louis was sure could smell the heat because he growled and grabbed Louis and hauled him over his shoulder.

“Lou, I’m going to knot you, bite you, and mate you because I love you and I really want you to let me be your alpha.”

Louis whimpered in Harry’s neck and begged him to take Louis home and knot him. Louis really needed Harry. Harry had definitely made it clear to Louis that not all alphas are bad, and there is some good in the world.

 

*At Harry’s House*

 

“Harry please knot me, I’ll be a good boy daddy! Please!”  
Harry patted Louis bum and let his thick cock slip right into the boy.  
“Unf Daddy, please, faster, harder, more!” Louis begged like the little cock slut he was for his daddy. Lou wanted everything to be just right when he was finally going to mate. Harry certainly made everything right for Louis as his big knot caught on Louis’ abused hole and he bit down on Louis’ neck to create the perfect mark for his perfect mate.


	3. Chapter 3

it's not that zayn didn't like Harry, he just wanted what was the best for his friend. Zayn was unsure if Harry was the right alpha for Louis. Louis needed an alpha who would be there for him all the time.

Nobody had ever been there for Louis. His mother worked 3 jobs and had six other and younger children to take care of. Since Louis is an omega he needs alpha attention. Constant praises and cheers from their mate would boost anyone's day.

*what happened during that month(last chapter)*

" Lou, are you sure Harry is the right one for you?" "Well, he better be because we mated!" Gasps of horror rippled throughout the bodies of Zayn, Liam, and Niall. Louis and Harry had only met just a couple of nights ago, when would they have time to get to know each other much less mate together.

"Louis! You can't just go mate the first alpha you see! Now not even the right alpha will want you!!! You are a tainted slut omega!!"

"ZAYN ENOUGH!" The rumble of the alpha voice boomed though Louis' flat. Harry had arrived to take Louis to their weekly lunch. Nobody would ever talk to Harry's mate like that. Louis was not tainted, he was bonded. He wasn't a slut, he found a mate. And a good mate at that.

"Lou,we are going pack a bag and let's go. NOW." Harry used his alpha voice to get what he needed, his omega to be happy and safe, being with zayn did not cover that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RILE GAVE ME THIS GREAT IDEA THANK YOU!!¡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait and the length of the story

"Daddy, please don't spank me! I will be a good boy!!! I PROMISE!" Zayn begged Liam to not spank him after the rude words that Zayn had said to his best friend, Louis.

Zayn really just wanted to express his feelings about Louis mating choices, but Liam wasn't having any of it. Liam did not raise his omega to be a bitch, and what just happened was bitchy. 

"Zayn, if you want to be a good boy you need to come over and lay on daddy's lap" Liam muttered his command in a whisper so he wouldn't have to use his alpha voice on his omega. Zayn got up slowly but surely and got on Liam's lap to receive his spanking. Liam pulled down his boy's pants and boxers to rub his bum.

"You know what to do baby, count for daddy, okay?" Zayn nodded his head in conformation of Liam's words. The first smack came hard and fast just like the thirty other to follow.

Zayn's wails could be heard all through out the house, but Liam just picked up his boy and whispered sweet things into his ears to reassure him that his was daddy's sweet boy.

"In the morning baby, you have to go apologize to Louis because what you said was very mean."

The next morning came quick and Liam and Zayn got ready to go to Louis' flat. Liam made the naughty boy wear a butt plug to further his punishment. 

As they arrived at the other omega's flat, the alpha and omega pair were just getting up and making breakfast when the door bell rang signaling that someone had arrived.

"Liam, Zayn, come in!" Harry's voice traveled across the house as Louis' face became ghostly pale.


End file.
